


Let's Talk About This Over Cake

by agoldenshield



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Derek, At least I hope it has humor because who am I kidding, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 09:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11205255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoldenshield/pseuds/agoldenshield
Summary: Derek finds a cake in their refrigerator. Wait, what's today?!AKA: Derek has no idea what Stiles bought this cake for and he's freaking out because he's probably forgotten about a super important date. Time to panic. And run to Target.





	Let's Talk About This Over Cake

Derek feels…content.

He’s admiring the small wooden bear it took him three hours to carve and paint. He never believed that he’d be able to make a living off of his carvings, but with a firm back-of-the-head slap from Stiles, he’d set up shop in one of their empty rooms. Now, his calendar was filled with commission due dates, and the empty room had permanently become Derek’s workshop. Stiles liked to call him an “Etsy millionaire,” which was a heavy exaggeration at best, but Derek felt his cheeks go warm every time Stiles looked at him with that proud gleam in his eyes. Derek knew that he had the ability, but it was Stiles that had stubbornly dug it up out of Derek and made it available for all to admire. He had once caught Stiles at work bragging to all of his co-workers at the office about the carvings he had received as presents. “Gail, look at this freaking wolf that Derek made me for my birthday. It’s so realistic, isn’t it? I named him Cornelius Roberto the Second and he’s living in my office from today on! My husband is so damn talented, Steve. I mean, how did I get so lucky?” Derek, who had come by to drop off the lunch Stiles had forgotten, made his presence known very delicately and casually. He dropped the paper bag on the floor and stared at Stiles open-mouthed until one of Stiles’s co-workers finally noticed and pointed him out. 

Derek smiled at the memory as he stretched his limbs and walked to the fridge to pour himself some iced tea. He really had Stiles to thank for this happiness. Stiles had believed in him and his abilities since the get-go, when Derek himself had trouble believing that anything positive could be associated with someone like him. Stubborn, loud-mouthed, hyper Stiles, who seemed to spend a majority of his time convincing Derek that he deserved the love he was being showered with. And now that they were married, Derek found himself appreciating Stiles a little more each day. The way he always made a fresh pot of coffee before he left for work, even though Stiles preferred orange juice in the morning. Or the way he would massage Derek’s arms, after they cramped up from carving wood for hours at a time. Or the way Stiles would sometimes just hold Derek tight, and whisper “I love you” repeatedly, as if he was afraid Derek didn’t hear him the first hundredth time, or even worse, didn’t believe him.  
But when Derek opened the fridge, his body went rigid. Because there, in the center shelf of their fridge, was a small, beautifully iced cake, decorated with little yellow flowers and pink polka dots. What is this? Fuck. Fuck. What is this cake doing here? It was obvious that Stiles had bought it, with a specific occasion in mind. It looked like the cakes from the bakery down the street that Stiles brought home for their anniversary or birthday celebrations. Stiles liked sweets, but he never brought home professionally decorated cakes just to satisfy his sweet tooth. Was it Stiles’s birthday? No. And Derek would have planned his present and cake weeks before it anyway. Was it their anniversary? No, that was still several months away. Was it his birthday? No, they had celebrated it two months ago. Fuck. What was this cake for? 

Was it the anniversary of something in their relationship? Stiles was sentimental like that. Like the first time they had kissed? The first time they…did the do? The day Derek had proposed? The day they had set out on their honeymoon? The day they had moved in together? At this point, Derek was pacing across the kitchen floor, his iced tea long forgotten. What kind of a husband was he? Stiles had gotten a cake, god knows when, for something obviously very important in their relationship, and Derek had no idea what the fuck they were supposed to be celebrating. He didn’t have a gift either. What if Stiles had a gift? He was like that. He knew everyone’s birthday by heart and always chose gifts that were meaningful and well thought-out, wrapped in nice tissue paper and color-coordinated ribbons. Derek doesn’t think he’s ever seen Stiles give someone a gift card before. That was his thing. He gave out gift cards because he never knew what other people wanted. Unless it was Stiles. And even then, there was a lot of inconspicuous questioning involved.

He had to do something. He had to go get a thing. Buy Stiles a thing. To make up for the fact that he didn’t even know what today was. He had to make that intimidating cake, which seemed to call out to Derek about how terrible of a husband he was, shut up. Derek ran to his workshop to grab his jacket, and pointed at the cake before jumping into the car. “I’ll be back.”

\----------------------------------------------------- 

Stiles’s legs gave out as soon as he shut the front door behind him. It had been an exhausting day at work, trying to convince a client that neon yellow Papyrus font would not look good on the homepage of his tattoo shop’s website. Stiles had been conscious enough to pick up a pizza on the way home, and all he wanted was to eat and then have Derek cuddle him and nod as he trash-talked his clients. But before that, Stiles smiled at the small surprise he had waiting in the refrigerator. He wasn’t sure how Derek would feel about his impromptu celebration but it was something he wanted to start as a tradition between them. Derek probably thought he was being a dork, but he thought that all the time anyway.

Stiles began to walk/crawl toward their bedroom, eager to change into his sweatpants. But he stopped as he passed the living room, because there Derek stood with the biggest teddy bear he had ever seen and a bunch of garishly pink balloons, wearing the most constipated Derek frowny face ever. The bear wore a T-shirt that read “I love you bear-y much!” on it and Stiles would have burst into snorts of laughter if it wasn’t for the fact that he was so confused as to what was going on. 

“Hey Der…” Stiles said as slowly set down the pizza box on a nearby table. “What’s this all about?”

“Happy….. happy.”

“Happy happy?”

“Yeah. Happy…day.”

“Okay… happy day to you too. Der, is everything alright?”

Derek made a face like he was trying to get out a particularly stubborn burp. His eyebrows furrowed and Stiles would have found it to be adorable except for the fact that Derek was really struggling to get out his words, more so than usual.

“Derek, are you okay? You’re starting to freak me out a little.”

“Look Stiles, I’m sorry. I know it’s the anniversary of something today but you know how terrible I am at remembering things.” Derek stretched the bear toward Stiles as if offering a potential peace treaty to a looming nuclear war.

And Stiles, still dazed, accepted the teddy bear carefully. 

“Okay…Thank you.” Stiles cocked his head to the side. “So just to clarify, you think it is the anniversary of something today. And because you didn’t know what it was so you went out and bought me balloons and a teddy bear.”

Derek nodded grimly, head lowered in guilt.

“Alright, would you mind telling me why you think today’s an anniversary? Because I have no idea what today is supposed to be although I will gladly celebrate if it means you go out to buy me stuffed animals.”

Derek’s eyes widened slightly, which was a big sign of surprise for him.

“Today’s not an anniversary?”

“Not that I know of, Der.”

“But the flowers and polka dots!”

“What polka dots?”

“There’s polka dots in our refrigerator, Stiles!”

Stiles, utterly confused and frankly a little worried, went to their refrigerator to confront the “polka dots” that were making Derek panic so much. And upon opening the fridge and looking at the cake he had purchased earlier, it finally all made sense.

“Der… I didn’t purchase this cake because it’s the anniversary of something today, so I’m sorry that you panicked and went out to buy me all of this.” Even though Stiles was already falling in love with the bear, he felt guilty about the whole thing. “I should have told you but I thought it would be a fun surprise to celebrate together.”

“Okay Stiles, then would you mind telling me what that cake is for?!” Derek pointed at the cake as if it was a delinquent. 

Stiles had to bite his lower lip because he wasn't sure if he was about to burst into laughter or frustrated sighs. “It’s Aslan’s birthday today.”

"Who?!"

“Aslan? Our cat? The one you rescued from the animal shelter? The one that’s actually trying to crawl up your leg right now?”

And he was. Aslan’s favorite activity was trying to climb up Derek’s leg like it was Mount. Everest and then sitting there perched precariously on his shoulder like he was a performer in Cirque du Soleil or something.

“Aslan…” Derek said, face completely blank. “It’s Aslan’s birthday today.”

“Yeah, according to the adoption papers. I don’t know, I thought it would be a cute thing to start because I know you love him so much so I got us a cake but…” Stiles’s shoulders slumped a little and his exhaustion was beginning to really hit him at full-speed. “Sorry, it was stupid of me.”

This seemed to finally shake Derek out of his stupor because he set Aslan down gently with a head-rub before he rushed over to Stiles and crushed them together in a tight hug.

“No Stiles, please don’t say that. I’m sorry, I was just surprised. I wasn’t expecting it to be Aslan’s birthday of all things. I was just so worried because I thought that I had missed something important.”

“I know, and I’m really sorry that I didn’t tell you sooner.” 

Stiles gave out a little sigh of contentment. This was close to the cuddling that he had been craving since that morning. “You don’t mind the cake then?” he asked, looking up to meet Derek in the eyes.

“I love the cake. Thank you, Stiles. And I definitely want this to be something that we celebrate in the future together. A Stilinski-Hale tradition.” Stiles smiled warmly at that, letting himself press his cheek against Derek’s chest, breathing in the musky scent that he had become almost dependent on. He began to say something but the sound was muffled against Derek’s chest, so Derek loosened his arms slightly.

“I’m not giving Henriette Rebecca Emmanuel the Fourth back though.”

“Who?”

Stiles held up the teddy bear in reply.

Derek closed his eyes as he shook his head, but couldn’t hide the smile that bloomed on his face. Pizza forgotten, Stiles was content to let Derek hold him for a bit longer, basking in the silence and calm of their cozy home.

“But Der, it _will_ be the anniversary of the first time we had sex in like two weeks so I expect a brother for Henriette soon.”

Derek let out a loud groan and went to go cut himself a piece of the stupid polka-dot cake.

But Stiles didn't miss the flush of pink that dusted the tips of his ears.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I am but a mere sprout in the large garden that is the world of fanfic. Positive messages help me grow! So does constructive criticism because not everything can be fucking rainbows and sunshine all the time, Chad!


End file.
